The Swan
"Swan" redirects here. For the character in the Project, see Black Swan. | Last= | Number=3 of 6 | Purpose=Electromagnetic research, and later containment | Listen= | Status= Destroyed (imploded) in the discharge | Discover=Locke & Boone (Day 16) | Video=Swan Orientation film |Controlled = DHARMA Initiative (1977-1992) Radzinsky & Kelvin (1992-2001) Kelvin & Desmond (2001-2004) Oceanic Flight 815 survivors (2004)}} The Swan, more commonly known as The Hatch by the survivors of Flight 815, was an underground facility on the Island built by the DHARMA Initiative during the late 1970's. It was located somewhere in the southwest region of the Island, about a mile inland from the survivors' camp. The DHARMA Initiative had originally designed the station to be a laboratory to study and manipulate the "unique electromagnetic fluctuations emanating from this sector of the Island," as described by Pierre Chang in the Swan orientation video. However, after the "incident", they enacted a special protocol to prevent a potential global catastrophe. Two individuals manning the station took shifts (entering numbers into a computer) every 108 minutes. These two operators lived and worked at the station, continuing this task for shifts lasting 540 days. On November 27, 2004, the Swan imploded on activation of the fail-safe by Desmond Hume. A large crater took its place. History DHARMA Initiative Construction }} The DHARMA Initiative detected a pocket of anomalous energy beneath grid 334 on the Island, at a strength 30,000 times stronger than that at the Orchid. They planned to study and harness its power, and Stuart Radzinsky began designing the facility in 1971. }} By July of 1977, Radzinsky had full blueprints of the station and a survey map, and construction began. He planned to manipulate electromagnetism through experiments at the station, believing that the results would change the world. Pierre Chang called the Swan project "confidential" as the station was located inside Hostile territory. The station's existence needed to be kept secret because The Truce explicitly forbade deep drilling. During construction, one worker died when electromagnetism pulled a dental filling through his forehead. Soon before main drilling began, workers stamped the station's hatch with serial numbers. When Daniel Faraday returned to the Island in 1977, he immediately warned Pierre Chang that continued drilling would lead to a release of a highly unstable energy, causing the Incident. The Incident Despite Faraday's warnings, and an altercation that killed several DHARMA workers, the Incident occurred. Workers penetrated the Swan pocket, and the resulting energy release shook the ground and pulled metal objects into the drilling shaft. Jack dropped the bomb into the site at Faraday's urging, and Juliet detonated it. It is unknown whether the Incident occurred in spite of or due to the execution of Faraday's plan. Aftermath }} Following the Incident, the Initiative set up a computer that periodically discharged accumulated energy. They assigned two men to the facility. They had to enter the numbers in the computer every 108 minutes to prevent a catastrophic energy release. DHARMA stationed Radzinsky at the Swan, where he was later joined by Kelvin Inman after the Gulf War in 1991. The Purge then brought an end to the DHARMA Initiative. Radzinsky shot himself while Inman was sleeping, leaving Inman the last surviving member of the DHARMA Initiative. Kelvin manned the station alone until Desmond's arrival aboard the Elizabeth in 2001. Kelvin and Desmond, as partners, continued pressing the button for three years, until the day of Flight 815's arrival, when Desmond accidentally killed Kelvin at the cove. Being away at the cove, Desmond failed to enter the Numbers within 108 minutes, causing a "System Failure" and a huge electromagnetic buildup. Although he eventually reset the system, the electromagnetic force was strong enough to tear Flight 815 apart in mid-air. Desmond would not realize his role in the crash until more than two months later. He continued to live alone for another 44 days before the survivors blasted open the Swan's hatch with dynamite. Shortly afterward, Desmond fled the Swan when the computer temporarily broke, leaving it to the survivors. The Others Though a podcast downplayed the Others' knowledge of the Swan, later events prove they knew of it. Richard's words ("I saw them all die") suggest he knew of the Incident's aftermath. Though DHARMA initially hid the station, security was lax, and construction required loud drilling and at least one road. Following the Purge, supply drops continued, and a computer under the Others' control accessed the Swan's. The Others eventually took over the Pearl, which monitored the Swan, but which also dismissed the station as a psychological experiment. Oceanic 815 survivors Days 16–44 (Season 1) During the first season of Lost, one of the central plot lines was gaining access to the Swan, which the survivors referred to as "the Hatch". Boone and Locke discovered it by accident when Boone dropped a flashlight, which hit metal. The two of them proceeded to excavate the hatch entrance and employ various means of opening it, with no success. Locke wished to keep the discovery of the Hatch a secret from his fellow castaways, believing they were not ready to know about it. Boone complied with this initially. Shortly before his death, however, he revealed the Hatch's existence to Jack, which ultimately led to the rest of the survivors learning about it. A later party consisting of Jack, Kate, Hurley, and Locke eventually succeeded in opening it, using dynamite obtained from the Black Rock to blow open the hatch door. Days 44–67 (Season 2) The survivors descended into the Hatch and encountered Desmond, its sole inhabitant, and learned also of the computer that was used to "push the button". After Desmond fled the station, Jack and Locke took over Desmond's former task of pushing the button. They set up a rotation of responsibility, wherein everyone would take shifts entering the Numbers, which Locke initially believed to be of great importance. Throughout the next few weeks, the survivors made frequent visits to the Swan, using it as a base and as a general hangout area. They used the station's food supply, washing machines, bathroom, shower, record player, and other amenities. }} The survivors also made use of the weapons located in the armory, although they were forced to relinquish some of them after an encounter with the Others. The remaining weapons were later stolen and hoarded by Sawyer, leaving the armory empty. This proved to be convenient, however, when the survivors came upon Ben Linus, who at that time was using the alias of "Henry Gale". Over the next several days, Ben was held prisoner in the now-empty armory. Despite the Swan Orientation film stating that entering the code was the computer's only function, it could also be used to communicate with the other DHARMA stations. This was shown when Michael used the computer to communicate with Walt while he was in the Others' captivity. Walt's communication may have come from the Hydra, as it was known that the Others were keeping him there. At one point while Ben was being kept prisoner, the blast doors throughout the Swan lowered, trapping Locke. He sent Ben through the air ducts to push the button. Ben evidently complied, as no system failure occurred, although he later told Locke he did nothing, which caused Locke to start questioning the station's importance. During the lockdown, supplies were dropped by parachute to a location just outside the Swan. Upon discovery of the Pearl station and the Pearl Orientation video, Locke lost all faith in the Swan, believing the entire setup to be a psychological experiment. Eko continued to believe in the Swan's importance and took over from Locke in pushing the button. Soon after, Desmond was rediscovered floating in the Elizabeth just off the beach. Locke and Desmond, both frustrated by the station's ambiguity, decided to not enter the Numbers to prove the station was merely a test. They shut Eko from the computer room against his protests and let the countdown timer run down to zero, causing a system failure. The countdown timer flipped to five red hieroglyphs. A huge magnetic force shook the station and yanked and twisted metal objects. Realizing the button served a real purpose after all, Desmond entered the crawlspace beneath the floor of the Swan and turned the fail-safe key. The Swan was completely destroyed, imploding in upon itself and leaving a gaping crater behind. Pieces were also thrown clear of the site, including the hatch door, the ping pong table, and other odds and ends. Locke, Eko, and Desmond all survived, despite being inside the station at the time of the discharge. Day 68 (Season 3) }}Desmond's activation of the fail-safe exposed him to a large amount of electromagnetic radiation and temporarily sent his consciousness into his 1996 self, when he was still in a relationship with Penelope Widmore. Upon returning to the Island, he arrived at the Swan implosion crater. He tearfully asked for another chance to return to his life with Penelope, to no avail. Later in the day, Charlie and Locke came upon the crater while out searching for Eko. Desmond's encounter with the electromagnetism later resulted in fits of uncontrolled time travel and foresight. Time flashes (Season 5) }} After the Island moved, Daniel Faraday and the survivors returned to the Swan as a reference to date when they were on the Island. They first found the Swan crater, but it returned to its original state upon their next time shift (sometime between 2001 and 2004). Although no one initially responded to Sawyer's banging on the Swan's front door, Daniel later proved successful and had a brief encounter with a highly suspicious Desmond. Due to Desmond's previous experiences, Daniel hoped that "the rules" wouldn't apply to Desmond, and left him instructions to find his mother. 1977 (Season 5) Later in the season, the time-shifting survivors became stuck in the 1970s at the time of the DHARMA Initiative's presence on the Island. At one point, Pierre Chang brought Miles and Hurley to the site where the Swan was being constructed. The two of them witnessed the stamping of the Numbers into the hatch door. The time-stranded survivors, ironically, may have caused the incident at the site referred to by Dr. Chang. Daniel devised a plan to retrieve the "Jughead" bomb and detonate it at the Swan construction site, his intention being to destroy the pocket of electromagnetic energy, thus preventing the station from being built and likewise preventing Flight 815 from crashing on the island. Although Daniel was killed soon after, Jack took over Daniel's plan. Jack, along with the other survivors, journeyed to the Swan construction site, leading to a gun battle with the DHARMA Initiative for control of the site. When his team gained the upper hand, Jack dropped the Jughead bomb's core down the drill shaft, only it did not detonate. The electromagnetic force subsequently grew, pulling metal objects down into the shaft, along with Juliet who had gotten tangled in some chains. She regained consciousness at the bottom of the shaft, and despite her severe injuries, she was able to grab a rock and kept slamming it against the bomb until it went off. 2007 (Season 6) }} After the bomb's detonation, everyone on the Island who had originally time-shifted were transported back to their original time. The bomb's contribution may have let the station serve as a dam to keep the electromagnetic radiation at bay. Upon awakening, the survivors found themselves around the implosion crater of the Swan, showing that Daniel's plan did not work and that Flight 815 had still crashed on the Island. In the center of the crater, Kate heard Juliet calling for help from beneath a twisted mass of metal. Using the DHARMA van that was also transported with them from 1977, they shifted the debris, and Sawyer climbed downwards to find a dying Juliet. Orientation film Inside the Swan the survivors discovered an orientation film produced in 1980 by the Hanso Foundation - describing the origin and purpose of the station for new arrivals. In the film, Dr. Pierre Chang, using the alias Dr. Marvin Candle, gave a brief overview of the founding of the DHARMA Initiative. According to Dr. Candle, the Swan was originally designed to be a laboratory "where scientists could work to understand the unique electromagnetic fluctuations emanating from this sector of the Island". However, after an "incident", a protocol was introduced in which two individuals manning the station would take alternating shifts pressing a button (i.e. entering the Numbers into a computer) every 108 minutes for 540 days, at the end of which replacements would arrive. After the reunification of the tail section survivors and middle section survivors, Mr. Eko revealed a cut-out piece of the film to Locke, which he had discovered at the Arrow. The two of them were able to splice back in the missing section, and in reviewing it found an additional section where Dr. Candle warned that using the Swan computer for any purpose other than entering the code every 108 minutes was strictly forbidden and could potentially lead to another incident. Layout The Swan was originally conceived and designed to be a scientific laboratory, but after the incident it became a continually manned post with apparently the sole purpose of pushing the button. Dating from the 1970s, the subterranean station still had the conveniences and technology from that era when the survivors discovered it. Since at least after the purge the station has appeared to have signs of maintainence neglect in multiple areas. The Swan also contained one or more concealed cameras allowing video surveillance to be carried out from the Pearl. There was at least one camera in the main living area. Entrances There were two known entrances to the Swan: The Hatch The first entrance discovered by the survivors was a steel hatch, set atop a long vertical shaft some 50 feet deep. A ladder previously led down into the depths, but it was broken and the rest missing a short distance down from the top. The inside of the hatch had the word "QUARANTINE" stenciled on it. The Numbers were also imprinted on the outside of the hatch, apparently the serial number of the Swan station or possibly of the hatch itself. A large spotlight was affixed to the wall at the base allowing illumination of the shaft above. Main entrance The main entrance to the Swan was a walk-in set of double doors emblazoned with the Swan logo concealed behind a curtain of vines and roots. Beyond the doors, a ramp led down a short distance to a pneumatic style door opening into an airlock. A second similar door permitted access to the station. The airlock appeared to contain several lockers and several HAZMAT suits. The Swan architect, Stuart Radzinsky, is presumed to be buried somewhere close to the main entrance. Main corridor Both entrances provided access to a primary corridor running the length of the station. About halfway along the corridor (across from the entryway to the living area) were two large obvious doors which had been hurriedly sealed with concrete, blocking access to the area of the station where the incident occurred. The area exhibited a high degree of magnetic attraction to metals, such as Jack's key and Eko's cross. Sayid attempted entry briefly and estimated the concrete behind the door was eight to ten feet thick. Along the wall between the entrance corridor and the living area was a large mural created by Desmond. Painted in an expressionist style, it contained an assortment of images and writing, including the Numbers 108 and 42, a boat, an arrow, and depictions of a black man and white woman. The mural also contained the phrase: "I am sick." In various areas in the corridor there was maintainence neglect, such as water frequently leaking from the ceiling and rustic pipes. Computer room Enclosed in a geodesic dome, apart from the main living area, the computer room was where the occupants of the station would carry out the task of pushing the button. Situated in the middle of the room was the Swan computer, into which The Numbers had to be entered every 108 minutes, according to the protocol set forth in the Orientation film. Around the perimeter of the room were various other machines, including mainframe computer components, reel-to-reel tape drive units, and two oscilloscopes. A countdown timer located on the wall above displayed the remaining time before entry of the Numbers was required. Over the most recent years in the station the glass panels making up the dome appeared to have been damaged and neglected, as seen in Desmond's time of residence in the Swan with Kelvin. The computer room also contained a few tools and a drill press, which Locke used to free Jin from his handcuffs. Living area The living space was the largest part of the Swan - where the occupants of the station would spend their time when not working. This area had many conveniences: a bedroom with a set of bunk beds, a bathroom with working shower and hot running water, miscellaneous exercise equipment, a washer and dryer, a dining nook, a central kitchen area equipped with an oven, stove-top, and sink, and a lounge area equipped with a record player, LP collection, lava lamp, well stocked bookshelves, a ping-pong table, and a painting of a tree. A small cabinet contained an injector and a number of vials of a strange DHARMA vaccine. On the ceiling near the armory was a blood stain from Radzinsky's suicide. Bookshelf The Swan's bookshelves contained a number of titles, including: * After All These Years * Dirty Work * High Hand * An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge * Our Mutual Friend (brought there by Desmond) * Rainbow Six * The Brothers Karamazov * The Third Policeman * The Turn of the Screw * Valis Surveillance telescope The living space also was equipped with a system used for surveillance of the facility. A telescope could be pulled down out of a small opening in the ceiling. A small control panel nearby allowed the manipulation and movement of mirrors throughout the facility. An operator could look through the telescope via the mirrors and observe all parts of the station. A separate mirror was stationed at the foot of the shaft at an angle allowing the operator to observe the hatch opening far above. Why a telescope would be installed instead of some sort of security camera system similar to other stations on the Island is unknown. While the telescope would be unaffected by the station's latent electromagnetism, the control panel operating the mirrors clearly would be affected. The Swan also was equipped with hidden cameras that could be monitored from The Pearl. Pantry The pantry was opposite the living space's lounge area. The pantry's shelves were well stocked with food and other supplies from the periodic resupply drop, including notable products such as Apollo Bars, DHARMA Ranch Composite, peanut butter, and shampoo. Armory Adjoining the living space's lounge area was a gun vault. It contained a wide and formidable array of weapons, including pistols, semi-automatic rifles, bolt action rifles, assault weapons, shotguns, and grenades. The door had a combination lock that was changed several times by Locke. After the weapons were removed, the room served as a holding cell for Ben, starting with the episode "One of Them". Blast doors Inside the Swan was a series of blast doors designed to seal off the living space and the computer room during a lockdown incident. A message would sound over the speakers notifying the occupants of the upcoming event, after which the blast doors would descend and the electrical power would be interrupted, causing the lights to flicker. Such a lockdown occurred in . What triggered the incident is unknown, but it was theorized by Charlie that it may have had something to do with the periodic resupply drop that occured outside the station about the same time. It later was revealed that a lockdown incident could be faked by the station personnel by touching two bare wires together from a console in the computer room. Blast door map During , a lockdown incident occurred unexpectedly. Locke was trapped beneath one of the blast doors while Ben crawled through the vents seeking to push the button before the timer expired. The station's normal lighting cut out entirely and a different set of ultraviolet "black-lights" turned on. The new lighting revealed a large hand-drawn map on the blast door entering the living quarters. The map appeared to be of the Island, supplemented with numerous equations and notations written in English and Latin. In the video game Lost: Via Domus, there was a second layer of notation that could be seen under different lighting conditions. This "second spectrum" of the map included additional information regarding other island locations including the Barracks, the Hydra, and the Looking Glass. Ducts and crawlspaces The Swan also possessed a number of airducts and crawlspaces. Ducts large enough for a person connected the armory, computer room, and pantry via the ceiling. Several floor openings in various parts of the station also allowed entrance to a fairly extensive underfloor crawlspace. Numerous pipes and cabling were seen in this crawlspace area. There appeared, at one time, to be a means of access to the sealed-off area of the station, although this too was found to be blocked with concrete. Sayid guessed that this crawlspace area was part of a geothermal generator providing power for the station. Also in a small alcove down in the crawlspace area was the station's fail-safe switch. In the event of a system failure (i.e., failure or inability to follow the protocol), by turning a special key the fail-safe would terminate the electromagnetic anomaly. Desmond was forced to activate the fail-safe after Locke destroyed the Swan's computer. The resulting discharge caused the entire station to implode. The Incident Room In the video game Lost: Via Domus, Elliott Maslow discovered "The Incident Room" on the other side of the door sealed by concrete. Near the Swan's main airlock entrance, hidden behind a waterfall, was a third entrance leading into the station. It was a large locked door, behind which was a tunnel that led down into the Incident Room. The Incident Room could be seen on the blast door map and was located a very short distance away from the main area of the Swan. On one of the blast doors in the Swan, a small map showing the route to the Incident Room's entrance could be seen on the second spectrum. The room contained a large reactor surrounded by severely damaged equipment. The reactor was tilted to one side, and was discharging arcs of electricity and a watery fluid. The reactor had the appearance of two large electromagnetic coils suspended over an excavation into the Island. Unlike the rest of the Swan, the Incident Room's machinery was in a state of disrepair, possibly due to the Incident. The Incident Room also had its own computer. It is unknown if the room was built at the same time as the rest of the station in 1977, or if the Initiative built the room after the Incident to help stabilize the anomaly but there was another "incident" after which the room was subsequently sealed off. Blueprints Radzinsky was building a scale model of the geodesic dome on a set of Swan blueprints in the Flame when interrupted by the arrival of Jin. * A number of blueprints of the Swan station's interior design are found on the Season 2 DVD special featurette "Secrets From the Hatch". * There also appeared to be a blueprint on the DHARMA van road map. * A floor-plan blueprint appears in of Lost: The Official Magazine in an advertisement for a free poster that comes as a subscription reward. * The Incident Room appears in the video game Lost: Via Domus. The room's look and design was made to look like what the creators had envisioned, through never-before-seen blueprints given to the game developers by the Lost set crew. Blueprint gallery Image:Hatch2.jpg|Production blueprint Image:Hatch3.jpg|Production blueprint Image:Hatch4.jpg|Production blueprint Image:Hatch5.jpg|Production blueprint Image:Hatch6.jpg|Production blueprint Image:Hatch7.jpg|Production blueprint Image:Hatch8.jpg|Production blueprint Image:Hatch9.jpg|Production blueprint Image:Hatch10.jpg|Production blueprint Image:Hatch11.jpg|Production blueprint Image:Hatch12.jpg|Production blueprint Image:Hatch13.jpg|Production blueprint Image:Swan12.jpg|Production blueprint Image:Blueprint100.jpg|Production blueprint Image:Telescop.jpg|Production art Image:Cisnewall.jpg|Production art Image:3x10-van-map-invert.jpg|DHARMA van map Image:Swanblueprintv.4.jpg|Fan made blueprint Image:Hatch1.jpg|Fan made blueprint Image:Lost_TV_Swan_Map2.png|Fan made blueprint Image:A.png|Radzinsky's Swan Blueprint Enhanced Image:Swan_station_blueprints_1977.JPG|The architectural floorplans of the Swan station from the Season 5 DVD extra "Making up for lost time" Swan station survey map 1977.JPG|The Swan station survey map from the Season 5 DVD extras Swan site construction map.JPG|The Architectural plans for the Swan Construction site set in He'eia Kea. Electromagnetism Under normal conditions, the Swan was adjacent to an unusually strong magnetic field. The field was noticeably stronger in the main corridor near the door that was sealed off with concrete. The concrete was estimated by Sayid to be eight to ten feet thick. Even sealed away, the magnetic source behind the concrete was strong enough to attract the key around Jack's neck, making it visibly move towards the wall. On several occasions, the field grew to immense strength during "system failures" capable of destroying the station. It is not clear exactly what took place when Desmond turned the fail-safe key, although it appears the magnetic source was completely sealed off. The drastic shift in the magnetic field resulted in the discharge, the implosion of the station, and caused Desmond to temporarily shift in time . In the Season 2 DVD featurette "Secrets from the Hatch", Damon Lindelof described the Swan station: Trivia General * Of the Season 2 main cast, only Claire, Shannon, and Walt never appeared in any scenes in the Swan. * Throughout the series, the survivors generally referred to the entire Swan station as "the Hatch", even though "the Hatch" originally referred specifically to the Hatch door entrance at the top of the station. Notable exceptions where the Swan was instead referenced by its proper name: Eko, in looking at Locke's map; Sayid, while being interrogated by Oldham; Jack, along with Hurley and Jin, while driving to the construction site to detonate Jughead. ** The "Hatch" nickname even extended to other DHARMA stations: The Staff was referred to as "another hatch"; the Pearl was referred to as "another hatch" and "this other hatch"; and the Door (initially believed to be a proper DHARMA station) was referred to as "a hatch". * In the special feature Access: Granted on the Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD) Blu-ray edition, Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse said that it was indeed Walt who communicated with Michael via the Swan computer. * The skeletal remains of Roger Linus were found wearing a Swan jumpsuit in the DHARMA van, but it is unclear if he was ever an inhabitant of the station. Also found in the van was a road map showing a dirt road leading to the Swan station. * Frequently in the Swan the strange humming of electromagnetic energy could be heard behind the wall. After Ben destroyed "the vault" in the Orchid station, electromagnetism could be heard nearby. * According to the 'Lost: on location' Season 5 DVD extra for the Incidents part 1 and 2, the filming location for all the Swan exterior scenes and construction site, including the Hatch of the Swan were in He'eia Kea State park. After the area was excavated for filming the incident and LA X part 1 the land was restored back to its original state. * According to the Lost on location DVD extra for "the Incident part 1 and 2" at the Swan construction site, it frequently rained creating a deep puddle of water through the whole set requiring it to be pumped and flushed out before filming. Cultural references * The names of the station seem to be related to the god Apollo from Greek mythology. Swans are sacred to Apollo, and circled around him when he was born. Production notes * According to the Season 2 DVD featurette "Secrets from the Hatch", the Swan interior was originally inspired by Tomorrowland at Disneyworld. The featurette describes Tomorrowland how the future would look as imagined by people in the 1970's. *The set dressing of the Swan is somewhat different between the opening scene of and subsequent appearances. This included things such as the type and placement of lamps, the style of record player and arrangement of records, as well as the relative cleanliness of the living quarters. These discrepancies led some fans to incorrectly conclude that there were two separate time lines. In reality, the producers simply decided to dress the Swan differently between its first and subsequent appearances. * In the Season 2 DVD featurette "Secrets from the Hatch", production designer Jim Spencer says about the hash marks seen covering the wall in : "These may be the days, they may be the weeks. But there's 9,000 hatchmarks here." If these marks represent days, then pressing the button could have begun in early 1980. * The armory was enlarged when Henry Gale became a prisoner. * Libby at one point commented that the washer and dryer were newer than the rest of the appliances in the station. * The Swan's implosion crater appeared somewhat different in than it did when first seen in . This is likely dramatic license and the change over three years of soil subsidence and mud settlement from the flowing rain. Unanswered questions * Why was the machinery discharging the pocket not automated? * Why was the failsafe not used from the start? Construction * What was the purpose of the black lights? * How did Jughead affect the construction site if it had exploded? ** How did the DHARMA Initiative members such as Radzinsky survive the Incident and the possible blast from Jughead? The Incident * Why did Dr. Candle state any other use of the computer could lead to another Incident? * Why was the ladder inside the shaft broken? Lockdown * How was the lockdown incident triggered? See also *Counter-Strike: Source map *Fan-made countdown timers *Black Swan ar:البجعة de:Der Schwan es:El Cisne fr:Cygne he:הברבור it:Il Cigno nl:De Zwaan pl:Stacja Łabędź pt:O Cisne ru:Лебедь zh:天鵝站 Category:DHARMA Initiative Category:Stations Category:Island locations Category:Island structures Category:Locations Category:Communications Category:Imprisonments Category:Experiments